Void
by xHiddenM
Summary: Optimus and I hate each other's guts. We argued about every single thing - it was almost addicting. So when he told me not to open the book, I did it anyway. Instead of a story to read, an emotional rush of anger, fire, and fury was sent out to Earth. In return, I was sucked into the Void. It was only when I suffered did I realize I was hopelessly in love with Optimus Prime.
1. I Set My New Boss's Pants on Fire

**Hi, I just couldn't forget this plot so here you go! This is just the pilot chapter, to test the waters, in a way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Michael Bay and Hasbro do! All mistakes belong to my coming evil villain.**

**So, yeah, this story is split into 3 parts. **

**Please enjoy and REVIEW! :D**

**#$#%#$%^&*%^#**

**Prologue**

"**Wasted, useless girl…"**

I gasped, my head was just above the dark, murky water.

The waves lapped at my face. I felt myself being pulled back down. Something was wrapping around my ankle, forcing me, dragging me, taking me, down – back down into the lonely, soulless depths of the water. Endless…

"**No point in keeping her around…as if we need her anyway! Ha ha!" **

Suffocating, I couldn't breathe. Flailing around wasn't getting me anywhere. I've never been that good around water anyway. Not since last time. Nothing was going right. What was the point of trying anyway? I felt myself relax, letting go and closing my eyes. My mind became the natural catastrophe it was. _Give up...no point…_

"**NO! You can't give up! Not now! Not yet! You have to keep moving! For me! For your family…your brothers…they still care! Keep moving! You know I…"**

The last part smeared in my ears, but I fought, struggling to breathe. It was as if something had snapped. Memories surged by; I was glad I let go. It was as if everything I am was wiped clean off that table, pulling the table cloth out from under the food and everything's all toppled over. And then somebody takes the fallen things and tosses them back on the table. I saw, I see, I felt, I feel what's on that table. That table had survivor written all over it.

And I AM A SURVIVOR.

"**MOVE!" **

Thousands of voices screamed it at once.

I screamed, my back arching as I twisted and convulsed violently. My hands reached out ward, clawed and twitching. I felt the water rush in. My scream came out tortured – agonized, even – as I writhed, kicking out.

As pained as I sounded, I was filled with a raw, burning fiery feeling. This feeling was incredible. It filled me with a new type of strength. The feeling's so intense and passionate, no one in a million years would ever be able to describe it. I could barely describe. You'd have to feel it yourself to understand how I feel. How _freakin' amazing _it is.

It was like being reborn within a world of flames.

I let out another yell, fists clenching. With a flash of bright light, the grip on my ankle released. There was a distant howl that faded off into a throaty, static-y keen before fizzling out completely.

Maybe this had all happened quickly, or maybe I was suddenly able to hold my breath for an impossible amount of time, because my lungs were shrieking at me for air, like a burning hunger.

And this led me back to my very first problem…okay, maybe not my VERY first, but it was an important part. The water itself was something I despised.

It was hard for me to move up to the surface. Finally, as my head was starting to swim (get it, _swim?_ Never mind…) and I was tiring, I burst out of the water. The water shoved against me. Gasping, inhaling and exhaling deeply, hurriedly.

I struggled to move to a rock close by. It was very sharp and hard, but I ignored the little cuts I got, even as blood ran down my hands and arms, and even trickled down the side of the rock. I sagged, exhausted. Both arms wrapped around my sharp rock and my head rested on my left arm, drifting.

The Incredible Feeling, as I dubbed it, was totally drained from my body.

I heard the rush of the water heading downstream, the strange quiet that had overtaken the ruined forest, and my pounding heart. My thoughts drifted…into places I didn't want to think about.

So instead I lifted my head up, gazing at the battlefield, this warzone. Dead mechs, a few femmes, men and women, lay sprawled across the muddy terrain. Blood and energon ran together all over. I numbly realized I was covered in both as well. Then, out of nowhere, I laughed humorlessly, darkly.

"How did I end up in this mess?"

And so I remembered.

**Void**

**Book 1: Agony**

**Chapter 1: I Set my New Boss's Pants on Fire**

"Alright then, it's settled." Josh Adams spoke. He leaned over his desk to shake my hand. Grinning, I grasped it tightly. "Yup. Thanks, sir." I said. "Hope to hear from you soon, kid." He smiled. I nodded. And with one tight squeeze, I pulled away. "Thanks again!" I called over my shoulder. He just laughed as I shut the heavy door to his teal colored office.

I silently yelled, doing a fist pump. I did it! Ignoring the odd looks I got, I brushed past busy workers. "Hell yeah," I muttered happily.

I strode through the tight halls, doing the 'Pride Stride' walk my dad used to call it. He liked it when I won things, because after I'd have this glint in my eye, this smile tugging the corners of my lips and the long legged walk. Proud, confident, strong, and resourceful. Things that described the what you had to be like and feel like to do the Pride Stride.

My dad said I was the only one who could do this with such ease, summon it so easily.

I never knew he was talking about more than that until later. And later I was regretted not figuring it out sooner. Figuring out what I had to do later in life, how I was gonna live, act, breathe. Soon, the world would come to an epic end – filled with pain, terror, and despair. But right now ,the world was blissfully unaware. I pitied young kids and babies who would have to grow up like this, and would likely have their lives cut short; and I envied the elderly, whose time was almost up anyway. They could go down in peace, when the time was right.

But right around the corner, lives meant to go on for years more would be cut short, when it hadn't even reached the halfway mark.

And some other, alien lives that were supposed to go on for eons more were also cut short. Now that 'halfway mark' I don't know about, but the coming deaths were still saddening.

Not that I didn't know a damn about this at this time. Nah, that shit comes in later. Oh well.

Nope. At that time, my focus was on my new job. And having a nice long rest before starting my job tomorrow

#%&^_^#$&

When I woke up the next morning, took a shower, ate what was left of my box of Froot Loops and washed it down with a diet Coke, I ran out the door, took the bus to the train station, sat next to a fat lady with a chocolate bar and a fake poodle, and then took another bus to my building, sat next to a hobo with pudding, and made it with 10 minutes to spare.

I sat at my new desk, filing some papers and reading reports, mumbled a few 'Hello's' and 'Good mornings!' here and there.

I typed my way through the dull day, until my lunch break; where I left to go to the bakery and pick myself up a blueberry muffin. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze.

I sat at the bench just outside of the building. I closed my eyes, grinning and 'Mhmmm'ing every once in awhile.

I was almost done when I sniffed something. A little ways down, Adams (my current boss) was snoozing, arms crossed and head down with his chin resting on his chest. A tall, lean man with golden blond hair was smoking right next 'NO SMOKING WITHIN 50 FT OF THE AREA' sign.

I snorted, remembering a part of my job interview with Adams yesterday.

"_You don't smoke, do you? Here, we are not allowed to. Anyone caught smoking within 50 feet of the area must be reported ASAP and will be fired." _

"Hey, sir?" I asked golden boy. "Hmm?" he asked, taking a drag. "You're not allowed to smoke within 50 feet." I told him. "Please quit." I added. He only chuckled. "C'mon, if you wanted one, all you had to do was ask. Have some." He held out his cigarette to me.

"I don't smoke." I said coldly. He rolled his eyes. "Just try it. It's fine!" he said.

I snatched it away from him, slamming it behind me. "I don't care!" I shouted.

"OYOCKOOH!" came a shout. I jumped and whirled around, half expecting to see some sort of rabid pig dog. But instead, I looked at Josh Adams, whose pants just caught fire from my – _his_ – cigarette.

My mouth dropped.

_Whoops._

Golden boy took his water bottle and dumped it on him as Adams shouted.

"_Y – YOU!" _he roared, grabbing my collar and slamming me against the brick wall. "_You were fuckin' smokin' on MY WATCH?" _he screamed, his face turned blue, white, purple, and red, which it stayed on. "I – I – " I stammered.

"YOU"RE FIRED!"

Damn. 

**Okay, so I hope you liked that! Please tell me your thoughts in a REVIEW or PM! I need a response! Also, did you notice we never mentioned the character's name, Cybertronians were only mentioned once, and we never found out where she is or where she worked? **

**And also, the Prologue was the present, and most of this story will be from the past, told like a story, until it catches up to the Prologue later. If you don't get it, don't worry. You will. **

**So um, yeah, thanks for checking it out! REVIEW!**

**Thanks again,**

**SweetnSour CHICKen :D **


	2. What Just Happened?

**Hey! Thanks to no one for the reviews. D:**

**C'mon guys, please review! I need to hear your responses! Please REVIEW!**

**(This takes place right after the last chapter, or at least a little bit after)**

**Void**

**Book 1: Agony**

**Chapter 2: What Just Happened?**

Later, I was stuck on a bus heading back to my little apartment.

I spent the last half of the day silently cursing Adams and wishing I had just let the freakin' guy do his shit and get in trouble on his own time. God, this sounds like I'm in the 5th grade! It's like I'm some sorta bossy know it all who peered over this kid's shoulder to make sure they were actually doing their work and getting caught by the mean teacher. Obviously it looked like I was cheating.

When I got off the bus and thankfully avoided sitting with the weirdos, I let my bag fall to the floor of my apartment and kicked off my shoes.

My tiny flat only had 3 rooms. It had the living room/kitchen, my bedroom, and the bathroom. The living room was a light blue color, kind of sad looking, but at the same time it created this weird safety look, and it looked amazing when the large windows were open, like a type of happy glow. The floors were hardwood, and kinda scuffed up. An old dark green love seat sat before a fireplace, where a flat screen TV hung on top. I smiled at the old little rug I've had since I was little. The dark blue rug was small and oval shaped, with the perfect image of the sky. And right in the center of the sun in the top left corner, there was a bright red rose.

The kitchen was very small, with a floor that had a mat stretched out all in case of food spill; not that I cook much. A few cupboards here and there, a slightly rusty sink, the kitchen island with a few of those taller chairs around it (2 chairs, sometimes 3), and a small stereo, where my iPod was currently charging.

Deciding to take a nice, cool shower, I turned the volume on my iPod up, and hit shuffle.

I grinned when Skrillex's song Ruffneck (FULL Flex) came on. Some people say this type of dance music was trash, but honestly, I like Skrillex because their music is filled with strong chords that described me in every way – loud, strong, a little random, passionate, intense, and filled with crescendos and decrescendos. They were more than just powerful words like other music, they had so much more.

"Shit!" I swore when I stubbed my toe on a book lying on the floor. I knelt over and picked it up.

_Void_, the title said. Huh. "Don't remember reading this one before." I mumbled. Setting the book down on the table by my bed, I missed the set of eyes watching me from my window.

Humming to the next song by Bullet for My Valentine, I started the shower, putting the temp right between hot and cold. Everyone says hot showers are comforting, but to me, I just can't take all that heat. Nah, I liked it kinda cold and kinda hot.

I shed my clothes and stepped in, sighing contentedly. Scrubbing myself with my tropical coconut wash that smelled more like French vanilla and 'ocean breeze' shampoo; I stood under the water for a few more minutes, inhaling the remaining scents deeply as the soap went down the drain.

15 minutes later I finished drying my hair. It was still damp, but I've always liked the feeling of that.

I picked up _Void_, and went to the biggest window in the flat. It was one of those seat/windows. Sorta like a bench built into the wall, right in front of the window. I curled up on the cushioned seat, pulling a soft blanket over me.

When I opened up the book, something fell out. A piece of paper. Fresh and crisp. Neat handwriting, sorta cursive. So I _definitely_ didn't write that.

_We don't have to know who you are to know your ability. _

_~Duck_

_PS – get down._

What the….?

BANG BANG BANG!

I yelped and fell to the floor, the book dropping from my hands. I fell on all fours, but rolled to the side. Glass rained down – I heard gunshots, rapid with a popping sound, like firecrackers. Machine gun, I think.

I put my hands over my head and moved to the side. I snatched the book off the floor and made a break for the back door.

They were expecting that.

A fist connected with my face. I stumbled back, hissing. I easily evaded the next hit and sent a punch of my own. My mind became autopilot, one part of me questioning this. Another noted faces and another told my body where to move and when.

I didn't say anything, just a few shouts when I got hit. By the time I made it outside I was sporting a bloody nose, a bruised cheek, multiple cuts, a broken rib (I think) and an achy feeling.

I ran out back, into the forest. I ran for my life, moving around trees. The trees and other forest nature provided cover from the downpour of bullets. I panted, not thinking clearly.

Nope, all my mind was saying was:

_RunrunrunrunrunrunrunDODGEru nrunrunrun_

Yeah, real brave, I know.

I snorted out loud. My head was on overdrive, my senses high.

_Crunch, crunch, snap! _I heard him before I saw him. Someone was coming from the side to tackle me. I edge closer…closer…and then I whirled and slammed my body against theirs, whoever that was.

We crashed backwards. I grabbed something (it was actually his hair) and tugged, flipping us around. I heard the wind get knocked out of him. This called for a mental high fived with myself.

Please hold….

I ran my fastest, panting hard. Up ahead, there was long, fast flowing river. This would stop me from running; I'd be stuck with whoever was chasing me. But I couldn't give up, not just yet. Book in one hand and brain somewhere way back, I jumped into the water, us as someone grabbed my wrist. I yelled as we clashed with each other and the water. The water swept us away like ants, and I struggled to breath.

"Get off!" I warbled as water rushed into my mouth. Cursing, I was faced with a new challenges; this dude who won't get his hands off me (don't take that any other way than what this situation calls for) and the violent, icy water.

Water rushed up my nose and into my mouth. I couldn't breathe! And I barely knew how to swim…I started to panic like this was the end, and some part of me said it was….

If it was, I'd be dead by now.

So with a new courage, I felt for the guy's face. We tumbled together, like some sort of messed up human ball. I snapped my fist forward wildly. I connected with something. If I wasn't mistaken, I think I just hit his eye. I kicked out, and kneed somewhere. Over and over again in that area. I'm pretty sure that was his stomach. Hope I broke a few ribs.

His grip slackened a little, and I managed to get to the surface, but just barely. He was still holding onto me, but my mind was too muddled to make out where. He came up next to me, and for a brief second I saw everything clearly. The dark haired man in front of me with black eye and bloodied face, and the darkening red color staining the river.

And then I saw his fist come up.

My world went dark.

….

" – hear what happened to Duck? Heard he broke some ribs _and_ his nose!"

"And Don and Ron both had some trouble with her too. Hear you could actually tell them apart now that Ron's face is beat up bad and Don's covered in casts. Gosh, this chick must be good, to beat up the twins like that!"

"Yeah, too bad she's just a rookie. But when she's shown the ropes, I think she'll make it to the Masters! You should've seen her fight! I'll never feel right in the balls again!"

A round of laughter.

"Think Duck's pretty pissed? No one's ever beat him up on the first day; and she has no fighting record, nothing at all! She's got a clean slate, that one!"

"Just wait till Duck scribbles all over it." someone mumbled darkly.

Another round of light laughter.

"Aye, cool it down a bit, Cody, will ya?" said an Irish person with a strong accent. "Duck's done nothin' but good to the whole lot o' us, he has! Given us a few impressive scars, yeah…but tha's not that point. Ain't that right, Mathew?"

"He has a point Beck. There's no need to hold any more grudges than necessary!" Mathew (I assume he is, anyway) laughed loudly. His British accent was strong.

"Do you people ever shut up?" someone drawled irritably.

I blearily opened my eyes.

Images rushed by, and I saw the faces of everyone who's attacked me. I saw the fighting all over again, replayed it over and over.

My eyes, which had shut from dizziness, opened again.

And I saw the same faces from last night.  
(At least, I think it was last night. Brief movie moments passed by in my head. Isn't there always someone getting knocked out, and then when they wake up someone says they've been out for, like, 3 days to a week or some shit? How long was I out?)

"Look, look! She's awake! Shut up, mon!" a Jamaican whisper-shouted.

I focused in on my surroundings. Slowly, the rest of my senses and my mind reactivated. "Someone get Duck!" It took longer than I wanted it to sit up. My body felt like jelly. I swayed a little, thinking I was gonna faint. But I shook my head and stretched my fingers out.

And then I regained my senses. Like a rubber band that had been stretched to the breaking point and snapping back together. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for my reaction.

I snapped like a rubber band, and threw a punch to the nearest guy, with red hair.

Jumping clumsily out of bed, I sent a kick to a dark skinned man, and whirled around. Someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me. I slammed into them with my side, knocking the other off balance.

I used my shoulders to slam into people, throwing a few punches now and then. Kneeing someone, I made it to the door with relief.

Slamming it shut behind me, I staggered out, panting.

My bare feet made weird flesh-hitting-floor sounds as I ran. The whole place seemed empty. Instead of my clothes from earlier, I was now wearing plain white PJs, a long sleeved button up shirt and white pants that were a few inches above my ankles. I think my hair was messed up too.

It was hard to focus now. Things blurred often, and the edges of my sight were fuzzy. My heartbeat was becoming louder to my ears. "Come on, c'mon," I panted.

Through my distorted vision, I saw wooden French doors that differed from everything else, which was mostly white.

I burst through the doors, using my right shoulder to force them open. Staggering some more, I barely made out the man sitting behind a desk. He looked up, his lip curling.

In 4 strides, I made it around his desk and grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Who are you?" I ground out. He didn't answer, his smirk never left his face. He was too relaxed and clam for my liking "You're Duck, aren't you?" I suddenly asked.

_That _wiped the smirk right off his face.

"How the hell do you know my name?" he spat. I only smirked, mirroring his last expression. "In all honesty you just confirmed it for me." I grinned.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Please gimme some feedback! :D**

**EDIT: I forgot to put the caption on, plus for some reason the 'Runrunrun' thingy didn't show up.**


End file.
